Kovuladdin
SuperWhyMovies' Movie Spoof of "Aladdin" Cast: *Aladdin - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Princess Jasmine - Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Genie - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Jafar - Scar (The Lion King) *Iago - Skunk (Skunk Fu) *Abu - Timon (The Lion King) *The Magic Carpet - Spyro The Dragon *The Sultan - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Rajah - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Cave of Wonders as itself *Razoul - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Razoul's Henchmen - Steele (Balto), Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective), Prince John (Robin Hood), and Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *The Peddler - Balto *Gazeem The Thief - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Adult Nala (The Lion King) *The Balcony Harem Girls - Kairel, Bruma, and Phanty (Noah's Ark/El Arca) *The Balcony Harem Girls's Mother - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Fat Ugly Woman - Gloria (Madagascar) *Two Hungry Children - Fievel (An American Tail) and Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Prince Achmed - Verminious Snaptrap (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Farouk The Apple seller - Dagnino (Noah's Ark\El Arca) *Boy Wating an apple - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Old Jafar - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Elephant Abu - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Gigantic Genie - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) *Rajah Cub - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2) *Snake Jafar - Plated Sharptooth (The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island) *Genie Jafar - Hellhound (All Dogs go to Heaven) *Laddie Dog Genie - Pongo (101 Dalmatains) *Rabbit Genie - Roger Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Dragon Genie - Elliott (Pete's Dragon) *Camel Abu - Camel (Dumbo) *Horse Abu - Phillipe (Beauty & The Beast) *Car Abu - Lightning Mcqueen (Cars) Scene: *Kovuladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Night"\A Dark of Night *Kovuladdin Part 2 - Kovu on The Run\"One Jump Ahead" *Kovuladdin Part 3 - Kovu Fight White Prince Snaptrap\Ome Jump Ahead (Reprise) *Kovuladdin Part 4 - Princess Kiara's Dream *Kovuladdin Part 5 - Scar and Adult Simba's Conversation\Kiara Runs Away *Kovuladdin Part 6 - Trouble in The Market Place\Scar's Evil Plan *Kovuladdin Part 7 - Kovu Arrested *Kovuladdin Part 8 - Kiara Confronts Scar *Kovuladdin Part 9 - Kovu Escepes With Negaduck *Kovuladdin Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Kovuladdin Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Kovuladdin Part 12 - The Amazing All Poweruff Gumball (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Kovuladdin Part 13 - The Amazing All Poweruff Gumball (Part 2) *Kovuladdin Part 14 - Adult Simba Upbriads Scar *Kovuladdin Part 15 - Kovu's First Wish *Kovuladdin Part 16 - Scar Makes his Move\"Prince Kovu" *Kovuladdin Part 17 - Simba Rides on Spyro *Kovuladdin Part 18 - Kovu Argues With Gumball\Kovu Goes to Kiara *Kovuladdin Part 19 - Do you Trust Me/"A Whole New World" *Kovuladdin Part 20 - Kovu Almost Spills the Beans\Kovu and Kiara's Kiss *Kovuladdin Part 21 - Kovu Gets Abushed\Gumball Saves Kovu's Life *Kovuladdin Part 22 - Scar Gets Exposed *Kovuladdin Part 23 - Kovu's Depression/Skunk Steals Lamp *Kovuladdin Part 24 - Gumball's New Master is Scar *Kovuladdin Part 25 - Scar's Dark Wishes *Kovuladdin Part 26 - "Prince Kovu (Reprise)" *Kovuladdin Part 27 - The End of the Earth *Kovuladdin Part 28 - Kovu vs. Scar (Part 1) *Kovuladdin Part 29 - Kovu vs. Scar (Part 2) *Kovuladdin Part 30 - Kovu vs. Scar (Part 3) *Kovuladdin Part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Kovuladdin Part 32 - End Credits Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Kovu and Kiara